Moments
by Funny-Fishes
Summary: Re-Uploaded When tragedy strikes, Kurt Hummel transfers to Dalton Academy to get away from his past and his feelings. However, Kurt soon discovers that some moments are impossible to avoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is a re-upload because long story short, never leave your computer open lol. I wasn't sure I was going to upload this again but thank god for document manager here on ff...plus I really wanted to.**

** I'm uploading the first 5 chapters in quick session and then will hopefully publish the sixth one today as soon as I finish it and updates will hopefully be every other day. **

**A/N: This story is AU from Grilled Cheesus(but in a world where duets happened before cheesus). Um, I've never actually written anything like this before so I'm not sure if it will be any good. But if you like it, please let me know so I can continue writing it. I don't have a beta, so all mistakes are my fault **

Moments

Ever since he had been pulled out of class, Kurt had been avoiding this moment for awhile. Almost everything he had done in the past week had been to avoid this.

He had gone to class, hired an acupuncturist, gone to _church_, anything to make sure that he wasn't alone with his father for too long. It wasn't that Kurt didn't want to spend time with his father. His father was his everything. It was just that Kurt was worried that if he had a moment alone, to really process what might happen, he feared he may lose it. But now, it was unavoidable and his fears were proven right.

As soon as he had taken a seat by his father's bed side. Kurt couldn't stop the words from coming out of his mouth. His father had looked so calm, almost as if he was sleeping. So it had started of simply enough.

It was almost like when Kurt would come home from school and tell him about his day. Kurt informed his father about what had recently been going on in his life. However, he soon remembered that his father wasn't just sleeping and that he wasn't about to answer or offer advice.

It was this revelation that made Kurt delve into the subjects that he didn't want to touch. Immediately beginning to apologize for his attitude days prior and his selfish reaction towards his friends praying.

Kurt knew he was doing it because he was guilty and worried. He was guilty because he knew he had acted unkindly towards people who were only trying to help him. However he was worried because he almost felt as if this would be the only time he would be able to say those things to his father.

He had wanted to keep his emotions in check, but after almost a week of fear and loneliness, he couldn't help it. Soon the tears were welling up in his eyes and he was clutching at his father's hand as if he was scared that he was going to disappear at any moment. "I don't believe in God dad. But I believe in you." He squeezed the hand he was holding once more before continuing. "I believe in us. You and me. That's what's sacred to me." Glancing up to look at his father again, the tears finally began to fall and he fumbled for words. He felt like a bit of a cliché. Like in one of those movies, where the child is talking to their father and apologising for everything that had happened, but it was all that Kurt felt he could do. "And I... I am...I am so sorry I never got to tell you that."

He sobbed quietly for after he finished speaking, trying to take deep calming breaths. His hands were shaking badly and for a moment he almost thought that he had felt his father's hand move against his own.

That was supposed to be the moment in those feel good movies, where everything finally works out for the protagonist. The moment when all the hardships and heartbreaks were worth it.

The moment when his father would wake up from his coma and properly hold his hand. The moment when everything would be okay and they would be okay. This was supposed to be the moment when his father would be okay again, and Kurt in turn would be okay.

Except it wasn't. Kurt was suddenly hit with the realization that this wasn't that kind of moment.

Instead, he was shook out of his trance like state by the sound of his father's heart monitor beginning to beep uncontrollably. Suddenly his seemingly lifeless body surrounded by doctors and nurses as the scrambled around the body, speaking in hushed urgent words, before all becoming silent. And soon, the only sounds that remained in the once chaotic room, were the unforgiving sound of a flat line and the sound of the tears Kurt didn't know he was crying.

This was a moment alright. It was the moment when Kurt lost the little he had left. He'd lost his father.

And that was that, everything began to move quickly, erratically and everything changed.

He was an orphan. That was the first major change that Kurt experienced. He no longer had parents. First he lost his mother and then he experienced the misfortune of losing his father as well. He had family still. His mother had a sister, who lived in Texas and of course there was his grandmother. They both came up to support him in this hard time, to help him plan the funeral and of course figure out what would happen to Kurt until he was of age.

Kurt's grandmother had been given custody of Kurt. However, there was a bit of problem with this. His grandmother was constantly travelling for work, while extremely wealthy, she did not actually have anywhere for Kurt to stay with her. So, when Kurt, his aunt, his Grandmother and Carole Hudson sat down to discuss Kurt's future, he was given two options.

"Dalton Academy." His grandmother had stated simply before handing a brochure to Kurt. "It's an amazing boarding school that is only about two hours away from here, so you would be able to visit all your friends." Kurt nodded once. "It has one of the best reputations for academic excellence and good student relations. I think you could be very happy there." Kurt knew she was wrong. He knew he really couldn't be happy anywhere, but he didn't need to inform her of that.

Carole had also given Kurt something to think about. "Kurt, you know I think of you as part of my family and that will never change." Kind, thoughtful Carole had informed him from across the table. She clutched his hand and smiled softly at him. "I would happily take you in to live with Finn and I, so that you could finish school at McKinley." Kurt forced a smile at her offer.

Kurt was blessed to have a great group of friends. They had been there for him through everything and he had always appreciated it. They each gave him something he promised himself he wouldn't want anymore. Mercedes gave him laughter and joy. Rachel's at all costs attitude gave him ambition. And Finn, well, Finn had become the closest thing he had come to a brother. However after all of this, after everything that had happened, it was becoming increasingly hard to be around them.

The New Directions were aware of every flaw, every break and crack on him and as much as they had never let it taint their view of him in the past, Kurt knew that nothing would be the same. This wasn't like his insecurities about being bullied; Kurt couldn't be the same after this. He didn't want to open himself up to anyone else and let anyone in. However he knew in his heart, that he couldn't do that to his friends at McKinley without feeling cruel.

It would be hard to be an ice queen, to refuse to left people in, when those people had already seen so much of him. However, he owed nothing to the students at Dalton. Not his friendship, honesty, not anything and that was exactly what Kurt wanted.

This was why he refused Carole's offer and took up his Grandmother's. He claimed that it was because he would never be able to get the kind of education that Dalton offered again. However, Kurt knew in his heart that that wasn't actually the case. Kurt consciously knew that he would be able to avoid everything he didn't want to feel at Dalton and approached the idea with open eyes and a closed heart.

So for the next few days, he was constantly surrounded by friends coming by. Each member of the New Directions, coming over at a separate time to say their goodbyes to Kurt. Each meeting was very similar to the last. His friends would come over, one at a time, and the two would sit together as they packed up the house. His friends would remind him that they were all still there for him, that they would visit him as often as they could, and Kurt would smile and nodded and tell them how much he was looking forward to it. Then the friend would give him a final hug and walk out the door. And that's how it was until everything that belonged to his was packed up and put into storage and Kurt and his bags were in his car and on its way to Westerville.

His grandmother was already off on another business trip, so Kurt had to drive the two hours to the new school alone. Kurt didn't mind that too much, he didn't want to be around people. However, he hadn't really been alone since it happened, so by himself in the car, he was having trouble escaping his thoughts. He cried the entire way there, but when he finally pulled into the school lot, he wiped the tears from his eyes and took a deep swore. He decided that this was the last time he would cry over this and that he'd have to get use to being alone from now on, because getting close to people wasn't worth this pain.

Pulling himself, and one of his smaller suitcases out of his car he made his way to what he assumed was the main entrance to the school. Pulling open one of the large wooden doors with one hand, he pulled his suitcase into the crowded hallway. School had probably just been let out here and the students were heading to their dorms. Reaching out slightly, he tapped the shoulder of the nearest person to get their attention.

"Excuse me?" Kurt said quietly, and the boy whose shoulder he had just tapped turned around and smiled slightly. The first genuine smile that Kurt had seen in quite some time. Not like the ones that everyone had been giving him that were laced with sadness. Kurt realised that he had gotten his attention and was now just awkwardly looking at his smile. "Um, Hi. Can I ask you a question? I'm new here." The other boy's smile grew a little as he stuck out his hand.

"My name's Blaine."

**Please review Thanks for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/U: Thanks for reading :)**

"My name's Blaine." The brown haired stranger informed Kurt before offering his hand. Never one to be impolite to someone with equally good manners, Kurt matched the motion and forced a smile.

"Kurt." The blue eyed boy offered, before actually smiling at the way curly hair boy mouthed the name to himself, as if he was trying to remember it. Kurt couldn't help but notice how good looking the other boy was, and while there was no denying that Kurt was physically attracted to him, Kurt was fully aware that _that _was all he'd let himself feel. There was a moment of silence and Kurt realized that he was supposed to be asking the other boy a question. However when he went to open his mouth Blaine let a little chuckle out.

"Now Kurt," Blaine spoke softly, allowing the new name to roll off his tongue. "Judging by your suitcase, I take it that you should be on your way to the dean's office to officially sign your boarding papers?" Kurt raised his eyebrows slightly before nodding, not feeling the need to question how Blaine knew that. "Well then allow me to escort you." Blaine offered, swaying his hand in the direction of a large corridor.

"You don't have to." Kurt commented, wincing at his harsh tone before reminding himself that he isn't here to make friends. "I mean, I don't want to be a bother. You can just tell me which direction I should go in." Blaine's lips were pursed in thought before speaking again.

"See I would just do that, Kurt, but the thing about Dalton is that it's kind of like Hogwarts." Kurt couldn't help the small snort that he released over such a dorky comment. "I mean the staircases practically move on their own, so it is very easy to get lost." Blaine's tone continued to be extremely playful and Kurt found himself having trouble keeping up his wall.

"I'm a big boy, Blaine. I'm sure I can handle it." Kurt informed him and Blaine's eyebrows furrowed in confusion for a moment. He was probably trying to figure out why Kurt was being so cold. He smiled again before he spoke.

"I'm sure you could," Blaine admitted before he reached down to loosely grab Kurt's hand. "But I know a shortcut."

And before Kurt could pull his hand away, he was being gently pulled down the now emptying hallways. Kurt didn't say anything and neither did Blaine.

The only thing that Kurt could think about was the annoyance he felt in himself. The fact that he didn't remove his hand from the handsome boy's gripped irritated him, but something frustrated him more. He couldn't deny the spark of joy that he felt when his hand was grabbed, the quick moment of having someone close to him again(as brief as it was) but he would definitely try to forget it.

The pair stopped in front of a wooden door with a small plank that read 'Main Office'. Pulling his hand out of Blaine's, he quickly thanked him before making to enter the office, only to have his hand grabbed again.

"When you're settled in, we should hang out." Blaine had a heart stopping grin on his face, made all the more endearing when he winked. "I'm in room 107." He released his loose grip on Kurt's hand and began walking down the hallway backwards, still smiling slightly at Kurt.

Waiting till he was out of sight, Kurt took a moment to release a breath he didn't know he was holding.

'Why does he look at me like that?' Kurt couldn't help but wondering. Thinking back to the way Blaine looked when he smiled, the way it actually reached his eyes and through those eyes someone could practically see into his heart.

Kurt had trouble understanding why _he _would look at _him_like that. Kurt hadn't seen a genuine smile that wasn't laced with sadness or empathy in so long. 'It's because he doesn't know you. He would look at you like everyone else, if he did.'A part of Kurt's subconscious reminded him before shaking all those thoughts, even the good ones, from his head and entering into the office.

He was immediately introduced to the school's Dean, Mr. Clove, who after about only 5 minutes, Kurt decided was already largely more useful than Figgins.

He was told a little more about the school and their policies. He was given a handbook on the school rules and soon he was signing his boarding papers and giving his first tuition check.

"As for your schedule, Mr. Hummel," At the use of that name, Kurt fought the urge to look to the side where his father would normally be seated, before realizing that Mr. Clove was actually referring to himself. "You'll begin classes on Monday. This means you have the weekend to get comfortable." Kurt nodded, almost looking forward to getting his life out of suitcases and boxes. "One of members of student body will drop by your room sometime this weekend, to help you get properly adjusted, give you your schedule, show you around." Kurt wanted to ask if he could opt out of that, but worried about seeming rude. He was handed his room key and told he was free to get settled in.

"Thank you very much, Sir." Kurt spoke softly before making his way to his new room, 114. A single room with a shared bathroom which was the closest thing Kurt could get to total privacy.

Once he unlocked his door and entered his room, he quickly put his suitcase in before heading straight back to the car to grab more of his things and bringing them back up. Keeping up with this pattern until his SUV was empty and once empty room was now a box filled mess.

He wanted to tackle the pile of boxes that filled his room immediately but figured that he should probably have some sort of dinner first. Glancing at his phone to see the time, he noticed two things. The first was that he had multiple unread text messages from his former glee club members, which he promptly answered with generic and light hearted statements, in order to make sure nobody worried about him.

The second thing he noticed was that it was edging towards 7 o'clock. Dinner had already been going on for almost two hours now, which allowed Kurt to release a sigh of relief, he did not feel like entering into a cafeteria full of strangers.

Entering into the cafeteria, Kurt couldn't help but remember what Blaine had told him. The dining hall really did remind him of Hogwarts. The large wooden tables and wooden panel walls making it appear almost castle like but unlike Hogwarts it was nearly empty. Kurt quickly items for dinner before he found a small table in the corner to eat, thankfully undisturbed.

The food at Dalton, Kurt decided, was decent. It was nothing like what he would cook for dinner at home, but Kurt decided that he was completely happy with that. He had no ability to cook dinner for himself here (apart from the small kitchen that his floor shared for cooking snacks) but Kurt also had no desire to cook either. Cooking had able been something he had done from him father, since he was old enough to properly understand his mother's old cookbooks. It was something that Kurt once considered enjoyable and therapeutic, but not anymore. Now it was just something to remind him that he had _no one_to cook for.

By the time Kurt had finished eating and made it back to his room (stealing a couple of snacks to keep up in his mini fridge until he had time to properly stock it) the time was edging towards 8 but his body was already exhausted.

Kurt had a quick debate between unpacking his room and taking a hot shower, the latter winning in the end. Digging threw one of the boxes; he located his shower caddy and a pair of suitable pyjamas before knocking on the bathroom door and entering when he heard no signs of protest.

The bathroom, like his bedroom, was white in color and very harshly lit. Two sinks sat on a counter with a shower and toilet parallel to that. Stripping down into his birthday suit, he stepped into the shower and began to wash the day off.

Later that night, when Kurt had finished his shower and decided not to finish unpacking, he laid in his bed. Staring at the ceiling, he tried to get use to this. His new life. It wasn't something that would come easily. Speaking to Blaine had been an obvious warning of that. Kurt couldn't help the small part of him that wanted to continue to get to know him, but he wasn't worried about that actually happening. The hurt, fear and anger he was currently being suffocated by wouldn't let him...and Kurt was _fine _with that.

Once Kurt finally finished with his thoughts and his head was clear. He was able to hear something. Through the tiny walls, Kurt could hear the person on the other side snoring softly. He couldn't help the small and sad smile that pulled at the corners of his mouth, and he couldn't stop the tears that gathered. It was the first time in a long time he had heard snoring and the sound reminded him of his dad. And although the snoring was nothing like his father, who could practically pull the wallpaper off the wall he slept, the sound was comforting never the less and it quickly lulled Kurt to sleep.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Kurt woke up that morning surprisingly well rested. He had expected to have a sleepless night in the unfamiliar environment, but that wasn't the case. He had gotten out of bed, immediately made his way to the bathroom; where he showered quickly, before returning back to his room so that he could get dressed before begin his exciting day of unpacking.

Kurt was a master packer, he decided. Having no trouble emptying out his suitcases and filling half of his closet with fabulous clothing and the other half with horribly drab uniforms. He filled his bookshelf with his favourite movies and books. He unpacked his laptop and organized his desk, stopping at this point to eat a few of the snacks from his fridge. He had tacked posters of some of his favourite musicals on the wall and pretty soon, the room only had one small box left to unpack and Kurt had purposely avoided this. He knew exactly what was in it, and it _technically _didn`t need to be unpacked. It just needed to be put into a place where Kurt wouldn`t see it often. Sitting on his bed, he pulled the small box into his lap and pulled off the lid.

Inside, sat hundreds of pictures of Rachel, Mercedes, Finn, the rest of the new direction. There were some pictures from his parent`s wedding and of Kurt as a baby with his dad holding him. Kurt _hated _this box. He wanted to throw it in the garbage so that he wouldn`t have to look at it anyone...but Kurt knew he could and would never do that. His whole family and life had been reduced to this box and Kurt would hold onto his family for the rest of his life...even if he didn`t want to be reminded of it.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Placing the box back on his bed, he walked check who it was. Peeking through the peep hole, he took in the familiar black curly hair and olive skin. Blaine. Unlocking the door quickly, Kurt pulled it open.

"Welcome to Dalton!" Blaine said, in what could only be described as `sarcastic excitement`. "I am Blaine Anderson, `Welcome Commissioner`." Kurt was about to ask the very obvious question `what the hell are you doing here` when he remembered that Mr. Clove had informed him about the student who would be stopping by.

"Member of student council

"You were actually supposed to be shown around by Mr. President, but when I saw it was your name on the welcoming list, I thought that since we had already been introduced it would be fun to get to know each other better." Blaine smiled could best be described as hopeful and it made Kurt nervous. He felt his body tense, and Blaine frowned as he noticed. "If that creeps you out... I could go get Dalton." Kurt's eyebrows moved together in confusion.

"How could you go get Dalton? It's a school." He asked, cringing at how stupid the question sounded. Blaine laughed loudly at the question, which only confused Kurt more.

"Dalton Bradley the third," Blaine says, faking a posh British accent. "Is the student body president."

"Are you serious? Dalton the president of Dalton?" Kurt couldn't help but roll his eyes. "I can honestly imagine how irritating that campaign must have been." Both boys laughed together for a moment.

"The slogans were awful. They included lots of puns and song lyrics. I kind of think people voted for him just so he wouldn't be able to run again next year." Blaine informed Kurt, and smiled proudly when he had pulled another laugh out of him. "Luckily, as treasurer of the school, I didn't have to campaign because..."

"Nobody else wanted it?" Kurt finished the sentence, causing the other boy to force a frown.

"Hurtful." Blaine commented, clutching his chest. "But completely true." Catching Kurt's eye again Blaine smiled that smile that made the blue eyed boy nervous. Breaking the eye contact, Kurt cleared his throat and found himself trying to do the opposite of 'lightening the  
>mood'.<p>

"So are you going to explain to me why you're here?" Kurt asked, making sure to sound as if he wasn't enjoying himself. However, Blaine obviously wasn't very observant.

"Well, one of my many jobs as 'Welcome Commissioner'," Blaine bowed and gave Kurt a cheesy salute. "Is to help you unpack..." Blaine trailed off as he noticed the state of the room. "Which you've already done. Looks good, by the way. I dig the posters." Blaine commented as he walked across the room to get a closer look. Kurt watched him from his previous spot, arms crossed on his chest, trying to feign annoyance at how at ease Blaine was in his room.

Blaine turned back to when Kurt stood, looking as if he was about to say something before his attention was drawn to the cardboard box sitting on Kurt's bed. Glancing at it, he smiled. Kurt had forgotten to put it away when Blaine had knocked on his door.

"I have some extra picture frames in my room... If you'd like to hang these up around here. You know make it a little more homey." Blaine offered, picking up one of the pictures. Kurt's eyes watered slightly as he noticed which one was being examined.

It had been taken on the first Hummel/Hudson Friday night dinner. Burt and Carole, smiling at each other while Kurt and Finn stood at their respective parent's side. Kurt felt his heart sink when he heard Blaine speak again. "Cute family."

Reacting poorly to the family comment, Kurt quickly snatched the photo out of Blaine's hands before tossing it into the box and tossing said box on the floor. Turning to Blaine, he spoke quickly and in a very harsh tone. "Do you make it a habit of rifling through other people's things?"

Blaine's mouth was still opened and closing slightly in surprise, resembling something of a goldfish, but upon Kurt's comment he quickly opened it to begin apologizing. "I'm sorry. That was rude of me."

"You think?" Kurt snapped again. "You can't just come into someone's room and just go through things that don't belong to you. It's called 'manners', Blaine." He hadn't used this tone in a very long time and he felt a tinge of guilt that he was lashing out on someone he hardly knew. Blaine's eyes widened as he took in Kurt's tone, biting his lip nervously.

"Hey...I really am sorry, Kurt." Blaine continued to chew on his lip, rubbing his palms absently on the thighs of his jeans. He looked so out of place, like he had no idea what to do next. "Look, I didn't mean to overstep my boundaries, and I'd like to apologize properly. I mean, you have to spend the day with me anyways; I get to show you around campus and help you figure out your time table...and I would really, _really¸_ like it if you didn't hate me. So, could I maybe, buy you a coffee? It's really good coffee...and I'll even get you a biscotti." Blaine was rambling. Kurt knew rambling and this was that, in its simplest form. And it was _adorable_.

But that didn't stop Kurt's initial reaction. Say no. Say no to the tour, say no to coffee, everything. He wanted to push him out of the room and slam the door closed. He wanted to wrap a blanket around himself, sit alone on the floor and cry.

'Say no, Kurt.' He told himself and just as he attempted to force the words out of his mouth, Blaine opened his.

"Please?" Kurt glanced up at him and noticed something about Blaine change. The expression in his face had gone from nervous, to what could only be described as sad puppy. It was obvious to Kurt that he genuinely felt guilty about upsetting him, which made Kurt feel even guiltier about reacting poorly.

"Okay." Kurt said, trying his hardest to smile to show that he didn't mean to be angry. At the sight of Kurt's smile, Blaine's expression changed once again. He blinked a few times before speaking.

"Really? I mean thanks." Blaine stammered a little. "I mean good." Kurt smiled a little and once again Blaine's face lit up as he headed to open the door. Kurt pulled his shoulder bag into its rightful place, before leaving his room with Blaine.

Apparently, wanting to be alone is really hard to do...when the last thing you want to be is _alone._

**Thanks for reading and please review **


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: :sorta fluff? **

They started the tour by heading down to the secretary to get Kurt's illusive schedule, and then visited each classroom where Kurt would be having his classes. It was a beautiful school, very unlike McKinley, the hallways were tastefully decorated and it didn't smell like the greasy fries from the cafeteria...in fact Kurt couldn't smell anything, apart from whatever ever cologne Blaine was wearing. _NOT _that Kurt was trying to smell him. In actuality, Kurt was trying his hardest to remain a few steps away from the other boy...but somehow they kept ending up side by side.

They reached the class that Kurt was for his final period of the day. "So, are you catching on alright?" Blaine asked, a friendly and encouraging smile was gracing his face. Kurt let out a frustrated breath.

"Oh yea. All the rooms look exactly alike. All the hallways look exactly alike. All the staircases look exactly the same." Kurt deadpanned, Blaine patted his hand empathetically. "That is all that I am getting from this tour..." That and the warm feeling in his stomach every time Blaine's hand brushed against his.

"Well... If you look closely at the doors they have room numbers. Even numbers on the right side, odd on the left." Blaine explained as a lame attempt to help, but Kurt decided that the new piece of information would make navigating through the confusing hallways a little easier for him. Kurt nodded appreciatively, before asking what was next on the agenda. "Well, you don't have any classes up in the towers, but we can go visit them...They're actually pretty neat." Kurt raised his perfectly shaped eyebrows in surprise.

"There's more of the school?" The thought was almost irritating; they had been walking for quite a while. "And there are towers?" Blaine nodded enthusiastically, oblivious to Kurt's slight annoyance.

"So, do you believe me now?" Blaine asked as they headed down another hallway that was undistinguishable from the hallway before that, or the even the one before that.

"Do I believe you about what?" Kurt asked not particularly listening he was too busy staring at one of the beautiful paintings on the walls. Suddenly, he felt a presence behind him, and warm breath close to his ear.

"That you are pretty much attending the Muggle equivalent of Hogwarts?" Kurt jumped back and yelped in surprise at how comfortable Blaine was with proximity. Blaine backed away a little and laughed as Kurt composed himself.

"Well, I'd just like to point out that the only difference between Hogwarts and any other boarding school would be the utter lack of magic..." Kurt reminded him. "So yes. This is exactly like muggle Hogwarts."

"You've officially ruined Dalton for me now." Blaine frowned. "I might as well just go to public school as it is very obvious that I am no closer to being the chosen one." Blaine was dramatic and slightly flamboyant and Kurt found himself having trouble not smiling in his presence, partially because Kurt had never met someone who was so comfortable acting like this. It was refreshing and terrifying.

"So am I to assume that you only came to Dalton because of your obvious obsession with Hogwarts?" Kurt scoffed as he fought the urged to playfully shove Blaine's shoulder. "That kind of makes you a loser."

"It was either Dalton or have the crap kicked out of me every day for the next four years." Blaine commented in an offhand way, making Kurt's heart slightly ache. It was hard to believe that someone like Blaine, who seemed so likeable, was bullied. "I think I made the right choice."

"You were bullied?" Kurt asked, unable to hide the surprise that he had felt. Blaine nodded once, shrugging as he did so.

"Well, what can I say...come out during first year and you're pretty much screwed for the next three years." Blaine commented off handily and once again Kurt couldn't help but feel surprised. Not necessarily at the reviled sexuality of Blaine (Kurt was a strong believer of not labelling people or assuming facts) but at how easily he spoke of it. Especially for someone who had obviously received ridicule for it.

"He seems brave..." Kurt couldn't help the words slip from slipping out his mouth. Clamping his mouth shut as Blaine turned to him with a wide smile.

"What was that?"

"I said...it looks like rain." Kurt commented lamely, as he glanced out the window to see a clear and sunny sky. This only made Blaine smile larger.

"I heard what you said, Kurt. 'Ohhh Blaine...you're so strong and brave.'" Blaine joked, in a voice a few octaves higher than necessary.

"You're an idiot." Kurt groaned half heartedly, shoving the boy's shoulder.

"I might be an idiot but I'm a very brave idiot." Blaine said the same dopey smile across his face. Frowning slightly, Kurt tried to make up for his slip up, realizing quickly that Blaine might have taken what he said as flirting...and Kurt wasn't about to let that happen.

"I- I just meant that... It was very courageous." Kurt grimaced when he realized that was no different from what he had said before. "It just- I just came out last year..." Blaine glanced up at the boy with a smaller smile and nodded, seeming obviously more at ease.

"So, is that why you came to Dalton?" When the question was asked, a small rush of panic shot through Kurt. He hadn't thought about having to answer this question, but luckily he wouldn't have to think of an answer. Blaine had done that for him.

"Yea... To get away from it all." Kurt lied and felt a little tinge of guilt over it.

It wasn't a complete lie, though, and it didn't matter anyways. The whole point of coming to Dalton was not having to owe anyone any explanations, and that would include Blaine. Kurt reminded himself of this, and then rationalized that he had had gotten away from his tormentors by attending Dalton, even if that wasn't his actual motive or the 'at all' that Kurt was referring too.

"Well... Good." Blaine commented, a large smile gracing his face and Kurt was too wrapped up in his own thoughts to try to decode what that meant. **Not**that he cared, or anything. "Dalton is an extremely safe and open environment. You should come to a PFLAG meeting." Blaine exclaimed, pointed to a small pin on his bag. "Obviously, your parents and friends can come... I'm assuming, they know you're out?" Blaine asked, his voice was filled with a hopefulness that Kurt couldn't fully understand.

"Yes, they know." Kurt answered quickly, trying not to make it too obvious that this was a conversation he didn't feel like having. And again, it wasn't a lie. His father had always told him that he and his mother had known since Kurt was three. "How about that coffee?"

If Blaine noticed that Kurt was avoiding the topic, which he probably did, he didn't say anything and instead began leading them outside and towards the coffee shop just off campus.

It was just another generic coffee shop with an extremely cheesy name. It was fairly large, and packed full of couples sitting together on coffee dates, which this wasn't. They waited in line for a few minutes to be served, and when it was their turn, Blaine ushered Kurt to come order with him.

"Hey Jeremiah." Blaine greeted the ratty haired boy at the cash register, who lit up like a Christmas tree when he saw Blaine. Kurt could spot a crush a hundred miles away and this Jeremy kid had it bad.

"Hi...B-blaine." He responded loudly and nervously, before blushing. "The usual?" He asked, completely ignoring Kurt's presence.

"Of course. And for the gentleman on my left..." Blaine trailed off as he looked Kurt up and down, as if he was trying to figure his darkest secrets. "A large non-fat mocha." He announced after a few moments of intense though. Kurt raised his eyebrow in surprise. "Am I right?" And if Blaine had a tail, it would have been wagging when Kurt nodded his head yes. "That'll be all." Blaine told Jeremiah.

It was a very sweet thing for Blaine to do. It reminded Kurt of something that would happen on a first date in one of those cheesy movies. It would be the moment in the movie when the love interest would realize that the two were meant to be or some crap like that. Kurt was finished with imagining those _moments _they and gotten him nowhere in the past. So he forced himself to be irritated with it.

"I am perfectly capable to buy myself a coffee, Blaine. This isn't a date." Kurt snapped, reaching into his wallet to place his money on the counter, and ignoring the small gasp that had escaped for Jeremiah's huge mouth. The kid looked as if Kurt had just insulted his god and it would have been funny if it wasn't so pathetic. Blaine's eyebrows were squished together, as he tried to explain himself.

"I didn't say it was a date, Kurt. I was buying you a coffee as an apology... Remember?" Kurt's mouth formed a small 'o' as he remembered the conversation they had in his dorm room, blushing slightly in embarrassment.

"Well maybe I should be buying you one, if that's the way to apologize." Kurt said quietly, in an attempt to make an apology for his outburst. Blaine breathed a sigh of relief as he handed Jeremiah a ten dollar bill before turning back to Kurt.

"You'll buy next time." Blaine smiled with a small wink. "As an apology of course."

"Okay." Kurt replied even quieter, hoping that it wasn't obvious that he didn't plan on this becoming on allowing this to become often occurrence. They moved themselves to the other side of the counter.

"So, impressed by my coffee guessing skills?" Blaine asked excitedly, effectively breaking the tension, as they waited patiently for Jeremiah to make their coffees. Well, Blaine waited patiently while Kurt waited to see if the kid spit in his drink.

"Mildly."Kurt commented, as he followed Jeremiah's movements carefully.

"Well, there just no pleasing you." Blaine feigned frustration. "I'll figure out something that'll make you smile soon enough."

And instead of being rude and telling Blaine not to bother, he simply nodded once before grabbing his spit free coffee and headed to an empty table.

Conversing with Blaine was surprisingly easy. Yet another thing that frustrated Kurt. He wanted so badly to be able to hate the guy, and for said guy to feel the exact same way about him. Kurt didn't want to deal with having feelings, even the most platonic, for anyone(which he was quickly learning that, if he wasn't careful, these feelings would quickly develop into more) Kurt didn't think he could handle feelings.

"Shit. Shit!" Blaine cursing slowly became louder as he pulled Kurt out of his train of thought and stood up from the table. Kurt glanced up at him.

"Problem?"

"Shit. I'm late for Warbler's practice." Blaine pulled his bag off the chair. "Do you know how to get back to from here?" Kurt nodded once, still trying to figure out what the _hell _Warbler's practice entailed.

"What is that like a weird bird watching club?" Kurt asked, rationalizing that the only thing he knew about Warblers were that they were birds. Blaine laughed loudly at the question as he started toward the exit.

"I'll explain it to you later, newbie." Blaine called, winking once again before disappearing behind the door.

Kurt's face flushed and for a moment, he smiled into his coffee. Until he remembered his reasoning for coming to Dalton. He _wasn't _suppose to like the way that his heart fluttered at the wink. Or how he exciting it was to get coffee with a cute boy... Or see him again for that matter. So, Kurt did the only thing he could think of.

Kurt went the next 3 days avoiding Blaine.

**Thanks for reading Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**a/u: kind of filler :) next chapter will be up soon!**

Kurt wished that avoiding Blaine was as easy in practice as the idea was in his mind. It was a massive school, and Kurt was relieved when he remembered that the two didn't have classes together. And to be honest, Kurt didn't actually have many opportunities to run into Blaine during the course of a day...the difficulty was his desire to see Blaine.

He couldn't help it, even though he tried. Something inside Kurt wanted to see the other boy, wanted to laugh with the other boy, wanted to spend as much time with the other boy as possible. Kurt really liked looked at Blaine and seeing _himself _reflected in those hazel eyes, rather than what everyone else saw him as.

Kurt had managed to spend that Sunday around Westerville and out of Dalton. He had spent his day shopping and getting use to the area in an attempt to stop himself from seeing Blaine and it worked successfully. However, when Monday morning rolled around, Kurt desperately wanted to see the other boy.

Kurt soon realized how scary to start at a new school and not know anyone. Although Kurt didn't make it any easier on himself by purposely not talking to anyone, he felt very much alone.

'That was the point of coming here,' Kurt had tried to remind himself. He was having trouble grasping that concept still, and found himself having to be reminded of it often. It wasn't Kurt's fault though, Dalton was suppose to make things easier on him. Kurt wasn't suppose to meet someone like Blaine and struggle to avoid having any sort of feelings for him. This wasn't suppose to happen, but everyone at Dalton was so damn

He had met a quite a few nice people, actually. One of which being a boy named David Price, who was his new chemistry partner and actually the person that he was sharing a bathroom with everyday. He was very friendly and Kurt found it impossible not to have a conversation with him, regardless of how superficial it appeared.

"You snore." Kurt had commented to him once he realized that he was the boy on the other side of the wall.

"I'm sorry." David apologized, he had seemed embarrassed but Kurt shook his head smiling.

"I don't mind." He had assured him, and the next words slipped out of his mouth before he could stop them. "Reminds me of home."

"Well then, I'm happy to help." David grinned, before he relit the Bunsen burner and the two began pouring the chemicals.

Other than the few conversations he had with David and other students that he had sat beside, Kurt remained alone for the majority of three whole days focusing on his new classes and the copious amounts of homework he had been given in order to get him up to the Dalton standard. He had also managed to ward of any desires to walk down the hallway and see Blaine for those three days.

It wasn't until he was heading down to the cafeteria for dinner that he was greeted with the familiar voice the boy that he had been avoiding.

"Hey! Kurt!" The voice was coming up behind him and Kurt couldn't bring himself to ignore it. The blue eyed boy turned around slowly and greeted the other boy calmly.

"Hi, Blaine." He had spoke in a small voice.

"How were your first few days?" Blaine asked, breathing deeply to catch his breath, Kurt guessed that he had run up to catch him.

"Good...busy." Kurt responded, wincing at how pathetically generic it sounded. Blaine nodded once, his lips were pulled in a straight line, as if he was attempted not to speak...which didn't last long.

"Did I do something...to offend you, Kurt?" Blaine blurted out, his eyes wide with vulnerability and that killed Kurt.

He didn't think that avoiding Blaine would have hurt the other boy's feeling, that wasn't his intention in the slightest. The opposite in fact. Kurt believed that it would be simpler, for both of them, if Blaine didn't have to deal with Kurt's shit and if Kurt didn't have to deal with feeling _anything _for anyone, especially someone like Blaine who he already felt so strongly towards after only a few days. Kurt_ knew _that no good could come of those feelings and was just avoiding hurt and heartache for both of them by avoiding him.

"No, Blaine...you didn't do anything." Kurt assured him, because it was true.

"Then...why have you been avoiding me?" Kurt frowned, again this was something that he hadn't thought of a proper response to. He shifted the books in his arm to the other side, once it got tired.

"I wasn't a-avoiding you, Blaine." Kurt said quietly, flashing the boy a small reassuring smile. "I just...have a lot of school work on my plate...and I've been very busy." A flash of relief came over Blaine and he gently grabbed the other boy's arm before taking the books out of it.

"Well, you need to eat...come have dinner with me." Blaine smiled, and since it wasn't a question Kurt couldn't refuse even if he wanted to...which he hated to admit...he didn't.

When Blaine had invited Kurt to eat with him, Kurt had hoped (and not in the romantic sense) that it would just be the two of them. However, his hopes were dashed as he was seated at a table with at least twelve other people(including his Chemistry lab partner David) that Blaine introduced as the Warblers.

"So, the Warbler's are just like any other glee club that you would find at another school..." Blaine said, after finally explained to Kurt what the Warbler's were. Kurt didn't even know that they had Glee clubs at schools like Dalton, and the thought made him miss his New Directions a little.

"Well, except for the fact that we are an all _acapella _choir." David explained in a very diplomatic voice usually saved for politicians.

"And all male." Wesley clarified what didn't actually need clarification.

"And all sexy." The two Warblers who had spoken last and in unison, a blonde and a brunette turned to each other and laughed.

The club all seemed nice enough. They were very friendly and accommodating and Kurt was fairly sure that they wanted to make him feel as comfortable as possible; it was Kurt who was the one who was making things difficult. He felt himself forcing himself to keep quiet, to avoid making conversation.

"Can you sing, Kurt?" David asked, seeming almost comatose compared to the other boys who sat beside, being the poster children for ADHD and all. Kurt almost laughed at the question, but then remembered that nobody here knew he could sing, and he didn't intend on letting them find out. "You should try out if you're any good!"

"I really should be focusing on my studies." Kurt returned to his prior excuse for why he had been avoiding Blaine. He decided it would be best to keep up continuity.

"Which means he can't sing." The brunette snickered, receiving a small slap on the head for Wes.

"Don't be rude." The other boy warned him.

"Well it's true...he can't be that far behind." Wesley commented, with a smug little grin on his face, somewhat resembling one that Puck constantly wore.

"Dalton's workload is very different from McKinley." Kurt responded calmly. Blaine nodded, smiling slightly as he reminded him that it would get easier.

"Why don't you tutor him, Blainers?" Wes suggested. He nudged Blaine with lots of enthusiasm and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh, that'd be a great idea!" The other one, Jeff, Kurt reminded himself spoke up. "That would kill two birds with one stone!" The blonde and Jeff exchanged a quick trouble making glance, and he felt Blaine stiffen beside him.

"I may regret asking this. But what, pray tell, would those 'two birds' be?" Blaine asked through clenched teeth. Kurt smiled at the interaction between the friends, it was refreshing to see.

"The first of course, would be how to get you to shut up about Kurty." The blonde commented with a laugh, as Jeff chimed in.

"'I hope I wasn't to straight forward', 'I really liked spending time with him'." Jeff spoke in a voice, that Kurt assumed was suppose to imitate Blaine's.

"And if you were spending time with Kurt...we wouldn't have to spend as much time with you talking about Kurt."

"Thus, two annoying birds..." Wesley said, before waving his hand at his other two comrades.

"One stone." The two friends chime in unison, and Kurt found himself having trouble not laughing even though he was extremely uncomfortable.

"Okay...I apologize for the insanity that is my roommate and his idiotic best friend." Blaine apologized, head still resting in his hands. Kurt shrugged and continued to eat the salad that was sitting on his tray.

"He's quiet..." Nick commented, as if Kurt was under inspection. Jeff nodded dramatically, before chiming in with his own observation.

"Plus, he eats like a bird." _Flint_, Kurt reminded himself, said with his mouth stuffed with food.

"Oh god, you're one of those _healthy _eaters?" Nick complained, pretending to shutter on the word healthy. He grasped Kurt's hand lightly, "Eat a cheeseburger; you can worry about heart attacks when you're older." Kurt felt his face fall slightly, fighting the urge to give the boys plenty of statistics and horrifying facts about heart diseases as he reached across the table to grab his books.

"It was nice meeting you all." Kurt said in a small voice as he stood up from the table and began walking to the exit. He had made it to the staircase when he felt someone pull lightly on his hand.

"I'm sorry, Kurt." Blaine commented, slightly out of breath. "My friends...they can be a lot to handle." Kurt shook his head.

He _hated _how emotional he could get over things. Kurt had thought he was getting better at handling things that reminded him of his dad. He had apparently thought wrong. And for a second, he wished he could explain it all to Blaine, just let him know what was wrong with him and why he acted like this, but then he would look at Blaine's eyes and be reminded of how nice if felt to be looked at like a person rather than a bunch of unfortunate occurrences and Kurt didn't want to ruin that.

"Please apologize to your friends and tell them that I'm not upset..." Kurt said with a small smile. _They did nothing wrong. _"I'm just _very_ tried." Blaine nodded, pursing his lips once again.

"Do...you think we can hang out again soon?" Blaine asked, and as soon as Kurt opened his mouth to politely decline, Blaine spoke up again. "I can help you with some school work."

"That sounds nice, Blaine." Kurt accepted before turning back to the hallway that lead to his dorm room.

**Thanks for reading/reviewing!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am so sorry this chapter took so long, I had a reallllly hard time writing this. thanks for encouraging me to finish and thanks everyone for reviewing. I forgot who requested a Blaine perspective chapter, but this is for them :) Hope you like it! More soon :)**

Things were becoming difficult for Blaine to handle. He had never had any problem drawing lines between friends and romances. But this time was different, and Blaine had constantly reminded himself.

His relationship with Kurt was different from any other relationship he had had in the past, if you could even call it a relationship. Kurt was very difficult to understand and even more difficult to follow. He would have these extreme mood swings and featured these multiple personalities, that would confuse even the most qualified of psychologists.

And on top of all that, Blaine sometimes thought that Kurt hated him, which drove Blaine nuts because he tried so hard not to do anything wrong and really thought he was doing a good job of doing just that.

Well, maybe Blaine could come on a little strong at first but he had tried to calm down and not do anything to make Kurt uncomfortable. Because, as difficult as it was for Blaine to understand, he constantly felt as though he would do anything to keep the other boy as content and happy as he humanly could.

So after discovering that Kurt was feeling a little stressed under the new Dalton work load, Blaine had casually suggested that they meet up a few times a week, in order to help Kurt catch up, he assured the other boy when he seemed a little reluctant at spending alone time with the other boy. And so practically every day for two weeks, the boys had met up in the library, after classes and before dinner, to study.

And slowly, over those two weeks, Blaine had notice Kurt becoming fonder of their study sessions and sometimes Blaine even thought that Kurt looked forward to sitting across from Blaine in the quiet library as the conjugated verbs or practiced trig functions. Blaine knew he certainly did.

There were so many things about Kurt that had Blaine wanting to just be in the presence of the other boy. It had started the first day they had met, Kurt was beautiful. He was handsome and elegant all in one, which was something Blaine had never seen before and he suddenly wanted to see it a lot more. It was intriguing, appealing and not to mention frustrating as Blaine _knew _he shouldn't act upon it.

However, the more he looked at the sometimes blue, sometimes green eyed boy he discovered that there was something else. Something that he was frightened about. Of what, Blaine still hadn't figured out. All Blaine knew was that he was scared of something and it caused him to be closed off and guarded. Almost as if he was avoiding feeling something, or anything, or everything.

That idea broke Blaine's heart, because he knew, in just the short amount of time that he had gotten to know Kurt, that he was a boy who deserved to feel all those things.

In those short moments when his guard was down and Blaine could see just Kurt, Blaine knew he wanted to be the one to make Kurt feel all those good things and protect him from the bad things. But if he couldn't, if Kurt didn't or wouldn't ever want him like that, he at least wanted to make the beautiful boy allow himself to let someone else to make him feel.

This was one of those moments.

Sitting across from Kurt in the library, when his head was down in the French novel he was reading and his lips were moving slightly as he read the words, he was just Kurt for that moment. Blaine fought the urge to stroke his cheek because that definitely wouldn't have been appropriate, and instead opted to just stare at the boy.

"Madame Rochelle will not be pleased if you don't have that passage translated for tomorrow's class." Kurt's soft but chastising voice broke Blaine out of his trance. Kurt was now looking at him with a slightly raised eyebrow. "Everything okay?"

"I just can't focus." A red-faced Blaine admitted before closing his book in defeat and glancing at his watch. He had about ten minutes till he had to be down in the senior commons. "I guess I'll be finishing it after the Warbler performance."

"David told me about it in Chemistry." Blaine smiled slightly, he liked that David and Kurt talked. "But perhaps you could explain to me how it can be an impromptu performance if it's planned?"

"Because the Warbler's hardly ever perform unless it's for a competition and had been planned weeks in advance." Blaine explained, cringing slightly at the overbearing formality of the club. Kurt coughed out a surprised laugh.

"Weeks? My old glee club performed songs for competitions that they learnt hours before." Blaine's eyebrows rose over this new piece of information. And couldn't help but asking the obvious question: "You were in glee club?"

"I meant the glee club at my old school." Kurt explained quickly as he stood up from the table. "I'm going to finish the reading in my room, have a good performance." He spoke as he began packed things back into his bag. This was the Kurt that Blaine was slightly more accustom to. The very closed off and abrupt Kurt, who jumped at the chance to avoid interactions with others.

"You aren't coming?" Blaine asked sadly; in the voice that Wes had labeled his 'kicked puppy whine'. Kurt glanced up from his bag, and looked at Blaine, who had a small (and somewhat unintentional) pout on his face. The blue eyed boy seemed to ponder something for a moment, before opening his mouth to speak.

"Of course, I am." Kurt answered in a voice that sounded something like a defeated sighed. Blaine jumped from the table happily, and led them out of the library, down the stair case and directly into the senior commons. Which was already filled to the brim with people when they arrive. Blaine was quickly taken from Kurt's side by a panicked David, who had assumed that Blaine wasn't going to show.

"I was trying to convince Kurt to show." Blaine explained, as he glanced over to where he had left the other boy, and found him standing awkwardly in the crowd of people.

"Trying to seduce him with your sultry voice, are you?" Wes quipped, as the group began to arrange themselves into their performance formation. Blaine shot a look over his shoulder but was unable to speak when the harmonizes began.

His eyes found Kurt's once more moments before it was he was supposed to take lead, and what he saw looking back at him was responsible for his actions that followed.

Kurt's eyes had lit up at the sound of the groups voices and once he recognized the song appeared to be unable to resist joining in with the crowd's reaction. He looked the happiest Blaine had ever seen, and found himself directing all the lyrics to him. They had yet to break eye contact again, and their smiles grew as the words to 'Teenage Dream' continued to fill the room.

When the last side step and note were taken, Blaine watched as Kurt, whose eyes were wide and his cheeks were slightly flushed, applauded enthusiastically with the rest of the audience. Blaine found himself being tackled by his fellow Warbler's who were all hooting and hollering over their very successful performance.

"What happened to not trying to seduce him?" Wes asked loudly, before being shoved by Blaine. Blaine glanced back at Kurt who had obviously heard the comment. The blue eyes darted nervously around the room before darting out the large doors.

"Do you think he's mad?" Blaine had waited till he was back in his room with his roommate Wesley before he asked. He didn't really want the entire Warblers group to see him worried.

"Well, if you weren't trying to seduce him, why would he be mad?" Wes asked in a slightly condescending tone. Blaine frowned as he thought about this for a moment…maybe he had been trying a little too hard to flirt with Kurt during that song. Maybe he shouldn't have.

"Because… Kurt reacts differently to things." Blaine struggled to get the words out, because he really didn't know what he was trying to say. All he knew was how Kurt tended to act towards him but he hardly ever understood why. "I didn't mean to make him uncomfortable…I didn't want him to run out of there like I had lit him on fire." Blaine cringed, remembering the way Kurt desperately glanced around the room before heading out the door.

"Blaine…Did you see the way he looked at you before he did?" Wes asked. "He doesn't hate you. And he definitely isn't mad."

"Really?" Blaine asked hopefully, cringing slightly when he noticed the way his friend's face lit up. He had come to learn that it always meant trouble.

"The exact opposite, probably. I'd be he was either developing a little crush, or he totally popped a boner over your little eye humping session." Wes laughed before he was shoved off the bed by push from Blaine's arm.

"You are so crude." Blaine complained as he stood up from his bed and pulled on a sweater. "If you've ever wondered why you can't get a girlfriend? That's probably why." Blaine glanced back at his friend who was once again seated on his bed, he looked as though he was seriously pondering what Blaine had told him.

"See and I always thought it was because they were uncomfortable with David and I's seemingly homosexual but completely platonic relationship."

"Yea…" Blaine drawled out, as he hid a smirk. "You might want to watch that." He added as he headed towards the door and pulled it open.

"Where are you going?" Wes asked and Blaine wasn't sure if he was purposely trying to sound like a small clingy child, or if he was just naturally that annoying.

"I just want to make sure that Kurt is okay." Blaine explained and Wesley climbed off of his bed and headed to his desk.

"If you're going to see him you'd better wear your safety goggles!" Wes exclaimed loudly, before pulling a pair of the mandatory chemistry goggles off his desk and throwing them at Blaine.

"Why the hell do I need these?" Blaine snapped, catching them easily before tossing them back onto his desk.

"Cause, if you guys are going to have eye sex…You should wear protection." Wes spoke softly and slowly as if it made the most sense in the world, and ended in a big cheeky smile that left Blaine standing at the door opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

"You are such an idiot." Blaine mumbled before closing the door behind him and heading towards Kurt's room and knocking once when he arrived. He stood awkwardly at the door for a moment, hearing voices on the other side but waiting patiently until the door opened and a very surprised Kurt stood in the doorway.

"Hold on a second…" Kurt spoke into the receiver of his phone before turning his attention to Blaine. "And to what do I owe this visit?"

"I just wanted to talk to you for a moment…But if you're busy, I could come back later." Blaine said, signalling to the phone Kurt was holding.

"No, it's fine." Kurt paused for a moment to hold his phone back up to his ear, "Finn, I'll talk to you later. Yea… I love you too." He spoke quietly into the receiver before hanging up and opening the door a little wider. "Come in."

Blaine accepted the invitation before taking a seat on the bed and discovering that he was suddenly nervous. He was still a little confused over the conversation that he had overheard on the phone and couldn't help the words from slipping out of his mouth.

"So, this _Finn_…Is he your boyfriend?" Blaine's eyes widened when he heard the words come out and was immediately about to apologize when he heard Kurt laugh loudly.

"Finn?" Kurt asked incredulously. "He's my br…" Kurt stopped abruptly before he finished the sentence. His forehead wrinkled slightly in though, and Blaine remained confused. "He's just an old and not to mention straight friend from my old school."

"Oh." Blaine nodded once before he apologized for asking a personal question.

"It's no problem. You said you wanted to talk about something?" Kurt asked quietly and Blaine suddenly remembered why he came.

"It's about the performance today…" Blaine started, "I just wanted to apologize if I made you uncomfortable." Blaine glanced up, expecting to see the same look in Kurt's eyes as he had in the commons earlier that day. Instead, Kurt had a small smile on his face.

"You didn't make me uncomfortable." Kurt assured him. "Why would you think that?" Blaine cringed slightly before answering the question.

"The Warblers…told me that I was staring at you during the song quiet a bit…" Blaine choked out awkwardly.

"Really? I didn't notice." Kurt commented casually, before giving the other boy a small smile. "Is that all?"

"Yea, that's all." Blaine returned the small smile before heading over to the door. "I'll see you later, Kurt."

"Goodnight…." They both said unanimously before laughing softly. Blaine waved his hand once and opened the dorm room door.

"Blaine?" Kurt called out softly as Blaine was halfway out the door. "You're very talented." Both boys smiled at each other for a moment, before Blaine closed the door and walked back towards his room.

And although Blaine had trouble understanding Kurt, was just relieved that this hadn't effected anything between them as he walked back to his room.

It hurt a little, to see that Kurt obviously didn't have the same feelings for Blaine, as he did for Kurt. But Blaine knew not to press the issue, if friendship was all that he would ever have from Kurt, then he would accept it happily and try his hardest to make _him_ happy.

**Thanks for reading and reviewing, more will be up this weekend(monday at the lastest) ALSO I have a tumblr :) so feel free to follow me :) gleeklyquibbler (dot) tumblr (dot) com :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Some drama in this chapter. (Had to reupload chapter as I forgot to edit). Hope you guys like it. More should be up soon. Maybe Tuesday?**

So Kurt had lied to Blaine. He had told him that he hadn't noticed the way the other boy looked at him during that performance. He implied that he didn't notice the spark that was obviously there between tem. And all of it was a big fat lie.

But lying was the only way Kurt could deal with everying, and avoid it all to the best of his ablities. By telling Blaine that he didn't notice any chemistry between them, Blaine would believe that Kurt didn't have those **annoying **feelings for him, and would stop trying all together.

And Blaine did not disappoint. Soon after he had spoken to Blaine, the curly haired boy became to avoid touching him for too long, or all together if he could. He avoided making flirty comments, although those often slipped out. He had even stopped watching Kurt study, with that small smile on his face.

Kurt hated that he noticed all of these small changes in Blaine's mannerisms. But what he hated more was that he found himself missed it.

It was for the best, Kurt knew, but he couldn't help but bask in the idea of having someone like Blaine having feelings for him and wanting to be with him, even if Kurt would never actually let that happen.

He knew it was kind of selfish, to allow Blaine to believe that he didn't reciprocate those feelings.

However, Kurt kept reminding himself that it would be more selfish to dump all of his problems and baggage onto someone as sweet as Blaine. He had no idea what he would be getting into if something happened between the two of them, and Kurt really believed that was unfair.

So, as much as it hurt to keep up this little charade, Kurt was fine being the one with that pain on his shoulders. It wasn't the first time he had dealt with it. However, if he had any say about the matter it would hopefully be the last.

It was Thursday. Kurt liked Thursdays.

Kurt had expected to go about his day as usual. He expected to ace his French test. He expected to have another study session with Blaine and the library.

He got up at his usual time, and made his way to the shower. One of the best things about having David as a bathroom mate was that he showered in the evening, so that left the bathroom free for Kurt for the majority of the morning.

Not only was Kurt a morning person, to an almost annoying degree, some might say. But, he also loved his morning showers. The solitude of the shower allowed him to just let the warm wash over him and briefly let his walls down. It was the one place during the day that he was all by himself, without having to push people away. And that morning, for the first time in a long time, the great acoustics in the shower, seemed like the push he needed to start singing again.

Kurt began singing the very first song that popped into his head. The Andrew Lloyd Webber classic 'Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again'. It was nice to sing, Kurt decided, it was different but it felt right. He took a little longer in the shower that morning. He sang a little bit longer, as it had been so long.

He stepped out of the shower, feeling somehow lighter, and changed into his uniform. He knew that this morning's impromptu to shower sing along didn't change anything, but it was nice to feel back to normal again before he got back to his regularly scheduled day.

However, he didn't expect to open the bathroom door and to have Wes and Nick stumble into the room as if they had been pressed up against the door. But that was what had happened. And judging by the embarrassed looks on their guilty faces, they had been.

"Whoa... Sorry, Kurt." Nick stuttered once he had finally found his footing, but not before he blatantly nudged Wes' side. Kurt raised an eyebrow in question, which Wesley responded quickly too.

"We were looking for... David." He explained and Kurt nodded. That still hadn't explained much.

"Did you try his room?" Kurt quipped as the three of them made their way out of the bathroom.

"What a great idea!" Nick exclaimed and pulled Wes' arm and stared intently at his friend before speaking. "Let's find David and tell him that it was **Kurt** we heard in the bathroom." He raised both his eyebrows and lowered them a few times along with a few very overdramatic winks. This did nothing but confuse Kurt and cause him to giggle a little.

"Good idea!" Wes grinned before turning back to Kurt. "See you later, buddy." Kurt nodded and just as he was about to bid the boys farewell, they stumbled down the hallway leaving a confused but amused Kurt behind.

Shaking the confusion from his head with a good laugh, he too headed back to his room to get ready for his day.

David was acting extremely intense in Chemistry. This wouldn't have been that much of a change to how David normally acted, except for that fact that this intensity seemed to be directed to Kurt today, rather than his Bunsen burner.

"So what was the name of the glee club at your old school?" David had asked in a voice that sounded like a forced attempt at being casual rather than cordial.

"New Directions." Kurt answered half-heartedly as he poured another chemical into a test tube, and didn't really even notice David scribbling something beside him.

"Cool…Neat!" David exclaimed in a voice that was almost as high as Kurt's, before turning back to help with the lab. "So, did you hear about the performance this weekend?"

David was referring to the Warbler's spotlight performance. It was posted all over the school, and from what Kurt understood, was an opportunity for donations to be given to the club and for money to be raised from ticket sales and such. It was an opportunity for all of the Warbler's to showcase how individually talented they were. Kurt couldn't deny how excited he was to see the performance, as it was something that he had always hoped the New Directions would participate in.

"Yea, it's all over the school." Kurt answered, and David's grin widened.

"Are you going to be coming?" He attempted to sound causal again, regardless of the excited smile that was gracing his face. Kurt nodded once.

"I was planning on it." Kurt answered honestly. "It seems like it's going to be a fantastic show."

"Great!" David exclaimed, before calming himself again and nodding solemnly. "It should be a good show…" David was now speaking in a much lower voice, as if he was an old man talking about what it was like back in Vietnam.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked, half out of politeness, and half out of general interest. David shrugged, and gave a dramatic sigh.

"We have this great idea for a duet with Blaine." David glanced up at Kurt at the use of Blaine's name, but Kurt kept his face neutral. "But none of the guys have the range to do it…and it sounds god awful if we lower it." David frowned, and Kurt patted his shoulder comfortingly. He felt slightly guilty that he probably had the range they were looking for and needed but didn't have the courage to get out of his shell again.

"I'm sure it'll still be a great show." Kurt comforted him, a fake cheeriness to his voice.

Kurt had forgotten about his strange conversation with David by the time he had returned to his bedroom after dinner. He had massive amounts of homework and the thought of doing it had almost all of Kurt's attention. The other part was occupied by the thought of Blaine, as usual, Kurt admitted.

He had barely seen the boy all day. Just briefly once or twice in the hallways. Blaine hadn't been able to attend their after class study session because he had Warblers practice, and he and the other Warblers had missed dinner because said practice had apparently run long.

Kurt assumed that it was just like the New Direction emergency practices. Last minute song changes, fights in the choir room, all the things that seemed like torture but eventually became great memories and made for an outstanding performance.

Shaking the memories from his head, Kurt was about to sit down at his desk and get started on the obscene amount of work he had to do, when he heard a knock. And then several quick and hard knocks. Kurt walked over to the door and opened it to find an extremely excited Nick and Wes, with a seemingly less excited Blaine.

"Uh, hi?" Kurt offered, unsure of what to say to his unusual guests. "How was your practice?"

"Good." Wes and Nick answered in unison, before pushing Blaine forward.

"Blaine wanted to ask you something." Nick explained, when Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"It's about our performance on Saturday." Wes expanded, and Kurt continued to look at them with a confused expression.

"Please say yes!" Nick whined, and just as Kurt was about to explain that he did not know what he would be agreeing to, Blaine pushed the two boys away and fully entered Kurt's room. Closing the door behind them.

"Sorry. They're idiots." Blaine muttered in embarrassment.

"What was that even about?" Kurt asked, having a sinking suspicion that it had something to do with the way everybody was acting towards him today. Blaine ran a nervous hand through his hair before speaking.

"They want you to join the Warblers." Blaine blurted out without so much as looking up at Kurt.

"I can't si-…" Kurt attempted to lie, but was cut off by Blaine.

"We know you can." His voice was something that Kurt couldn't place. He sounded a little annoyed, or embarrassed, something. But his voice was also serious, so Kurt knew that it wasn't just an inkling and that Blaine had actually found out.

"How?"

"Nick and Wes heard you singing Phantom in the bathroom." Blaine admitted in a quiet voice, and Kurt was reminded of that morning when the two boys acted stranger than usual before skidding down the hall to find David. He felt himself growing annoyed and embarrassed. He didn't like that they had listened in on him. He didn't like that they had ruined a moment that was just for himself.

"Well how did you find out?" Kurt raised an eyebrow as he waited for Blaine to answer. Blaine shifted awkwardly on his feet.

"Then David found the New Direction's YouTube channel and showed us you singing." He admitted, sounding pretty close to ashamed.

"So, you're all just a bunch of stalkers." Kurt laughed without humour, but with quite a bit of snark. This caused Blaine to frown.

"Kurt you're really talented and have a beautiful voice. We just don't understand why you didn't want to join the Warblers'." Blaine sounded almost hurt now. Kurt almost blushed at the compliment, but instead forced himself to become more irritated.

"Who said I was joining now?" Kurt snapped, turning towards the shorter boy. "Maybe I have terrible stage fright."

"I know that isn't true." Blaine rolled his eyes but turned serious when he spoke again. "Just tell me why you didn't tell me you could sing." Blaine's voice was low and his eyes were searching Kurt's. Scared of what Blaine might find if he kept looking, Kurt turned his head away.

"I forgot that it was a requirement that I tell you everything." Kurt drawled sarcastically as he turned back to his bookshelf and kept himself busy by rearranging it. He could hear Blaine pacing around behind him.

"That's the problem, Kurt." Blaine's voice was raised, but he wasn't quiet yelling. Kurt could tell that he wasn't angry, he was frustrated. "You don't tell me anything, Kurt. That's what friends are supposed to do." And then the words slipped out of Kurt's mouth like word vomit.

"Maybe that's my way of telling you we shouldn't be friends." Kurt heard himself gasp a little as he grasped exactly what he was saying. He didn't mean it, obviously, and he **definitely **didn't mean for it to come out sounding quite so harsh. Blaine stood in the middle of the room for a moment, mouth slightly agape before shaking his head in defeat.

"You are such an insufferable little brat!" Blaine snapped and now, he was angry. "I have done nothing but try to be nice to you. I don't know what I'm doing to make you dislike me so much. But don't worry, I'm done trying." Blaine tossed the paper he was holding on the desk before heading to the door. Kurt stood in his room, unable too move, trying to find his ability to speak again.

"Blaine...I" Kurt mumbled pathetically, but it didn't matter. Blaine was already on his way out of the room.

"Save it, Kurt. I've had enough." Blaine said before closing the door behind him. Kurt had expected his voice to sound angry, as it had moments before. Instead it just sounded sad….Kurt decided he would have much rather Blaine been angry with him.

And yet again, Kurt got what he had told himself he wanted. He was alone. Except this time, it felt worse than the others. In the past few months, he had assumed that being closed off would only hurt him.

But now, lying in his bed, he was coming to the realization that this wall was now hurting Blaine as well. Something that Kurt had never intended to do.

He tossed and turned for a few hours in his bed, unable to fall asleep. Pulling himself out of his bed, he debated getting started on the mound of homework that he had ended up not finishing, hell, not starting. He glanced at his desk and a few sheets of paper caught his attention. Walking over to his desk, he recognized them as the sheet music that Blaine had brought over earlier that evening.

Kurt picked it up and looked at what song it was for. As soon as he recognized it, he couldn't help but feel a tinge of guilt at the song choice. It was perfect, and Blaine had obviously spent a lot of time picking it out, and the thought of that made Kurt feel even worse. Glancing at the clock he notice that it was already 1 am, about two hours past curfew. Which meant going down the hall to Blaine's room was out of the question. Beside, Kurt didn't even know what to say to him. He felt horrible, but knew that a sorry wouldn't be enough, he would have to go for something bigger.

Pulling on his night robe, he quietly opened his bedroom door and padded down the hallway a short distance. Knocking once at the door with the hand not holding the sheet music. He heard a curse, the sound of something being knocked over, and then finally the door opened. A _very _annoyed David standing behind it. He glared at him and Kurt assumed that Blaine had told him about their argument, or he had just heard it himself.

"Is there something I can help you with?" His voice was rough from sleep, and irritated from it being interrupted. Kurt held up the sheet music with a small, sad smile on his face.

"I need your help." David glanced at the boy, and sighed as he stepped out of the doorway and ushered the other boy in.

**Thanks for reading, if you feel like it. Please review **


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, I got the nicest reviews for the last chapter. Thanks so much.****The song in this chapter is Good To You by Mariana's Trench**

** www ****(dot)**** youtube**** (dot) ****com/watch?v=4h_Gde6XB9E **

**I don't know if it was the right song choice for the chapter, but I hope it does okay. ****Plus, I SUCK at integrating songs into my stories, so I apologize if it isn't very good.**

_Kurt singing_

**Blaine singing**

_**Both singing**_

_**LOOK! I LEARNT HOW TO DO A PAGE BREAK :)**_

* * *

><p>David's room was neat in a sort of chaotic way.<p>

There were piles of papers, textbooks and notebooks covering the floor and desk, the only space that wasn't covered was his bed. All of the piles had labels and were in neat stacks. It was so obvious that David was a bit anal, that Kurt decided he didn't need to ask why the other boy didn't have a roommate.

"I'm taking all AP courses." David explained, when he noticed Kurt surveying the piles. "Not to mention, the insane amount of work I have to do for the Warblers Council and college essays I haven't even started yet." David's voice cracked a little, and Kurt could almost feel the amount of stress the other boy was under.

"If you ever need help editing a college essay, don't be scared to ask for help." Kurt offered with his trademark nervous laugh as he took a seat on the only paperless surface.

"I might just take you up on that," David said with a small smile on his face, before fighting off a yawn. "But not at one o'clock in the morning." He added and Kurt frowned.

"I'm sorry I woke you, David. I'll leave if you want." Kurt offered as he stood up from the bed. David shook his head.

"I was kidding; besides, I kind of want to talk about how you've acted like a complete ass to Blaine." David commented, and Kurt frowned. He had felt horrible enough without the prospect of David getting angry at him. "Plus, I want to help." David added, and Kurt's eyes widened as he heard this.

"Why?" Kurt asked in a confused voice. Blaine was one of David's best friend, and he _knew _how Kurt had treated him.

"Because… Blaine is one of my best friends." David began, as he sat down beside Kurt. "He is genuine and friendly, but he's never been the most trusting person when it comes to people, especially ones he's just met." Kurt found this slightly confusing, considering the reaction Blaine had given him. David sensed this confusion and elaborated. "Until you came along. I've never seen him light up so much when he's around anyone."

"I feel awful." Kurt said softly, as he felt his stomach churned with guilt.

"Yea, you should." David reminded him, before speaking again in a slightly peppy voice. "But you see, I've noticed something, Kurt." Kurt felt himself grow slightly nervous.

"What did you notice?" Kurt asked, his voice cracking slightly.

"You do too." David answered a smile on his face as if he had just cracked the secret code. "You're not as obvious as Blaine is. But whenever you think nobody is watching, especially him, I see you light up like a Christmas tree after he smiles at you or laughs at one of your sarcastic comments." Kurt's face began to redden and he found himself hoping that David was just extremely observant, rather than Kurt being extremely obvious. "Look, I should be angry at you for being awful to my best friend, but I know you don't mean it because I've seen how you look at him, how you look when he's not there and how you look when he leaves. So I'm going to help you apologize to him because you're hopeless on your own." David finished with a laugh as a way to lighten the mood. Kurt nodded once, and thanked him.

They planned to meet up the next day, Friday, to prepare for the Warblers show that Saturday.

As Kurt was leaving the room, he paused at the door for a moment before turning back to David.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"No, Wes and I aren't in a relationship." David answered monotonously as he began to settle back in for the night. Kurt laughed once, before perusing his answer.

"H-how do I look when he leaves?" Kurt's voice shook a little as he asked.

"Like you're worried he won't come back."

* * *

><p>However, this Saturday Kurt found himself in his uniform and not doing homework of any sort. The Dalton Academy Warblers wore their uniforms during performances, and since Kurt was participating in this performance (although that fact was only known to David) Kurt too was in his uniform.<p>

David and Kurt had met up early Saturday morning evening, so that they could go over the song a few times after their original Friday practice, since David was terrified to allow something that had so little preparation into a performance.

Kurt had been a little confused as to how this would work, seeing as all the other Warblers including Blaine did not know that Kurt would be performing the duet, but David had a plan.

"I told him he was just going to do it as a solo." David explained, as he and Kurt practiced the chord progressions for the song on the piano.

"And he believed you?" Kurt asked incredulously, and David nodded.

"It wouldn't be the first time," David replied with a laugh. "The team looks at him like he's Greek God or something." Kurt coughed out a comment about at just how pathetic that statement sounded and David shoved his shoulder. "Oh shut up, you do too."

"So what's going to happen when Blaine starts singing?" Kurt asked, desperate to try to change the subject.

"Well, since it's not an acapella number, it'll just be him on stage at first. You can come on before the chorus." David explained, and Kurt felt a little nervous jump in his stomach.

"What if he gets mad that I'm up there and stops singing?" Kurt's mind reeled nervously. David shook his head.

"Blaine is a professional, he wouldn't do that." David explained, and Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. The idea of being left alone on stage was terrifying. "Plus," David added in a voice that showed he was way too pleased with himself. "He's been dying to sing with you since we showed him a particular performance of '4 Minutes'." Kurt blushed bright red and decided to pretend as if David hadn't just said that.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Kurt was patiently waiting in the far corner backstage, out of the way and most definitely out of sight.<p>

The official members of the Warblers were frantically changing their ties and fixing their hair. They ran on and off stage as their numbers were called.

Kurt was grasping a program in his hands, as he waited for Blaine's 'solo' to come up. He wasn't completely sure what in the _hell_ he was doing, all he knew was that he was going to do it.

Kurt panicked a little, as he watched another fantastic performer get off the stage. His voice was out of practice, he worried, and he had no idea what his small voice would sound like up against Blaine's powerful one.

"You're up next." A voice suddenly warned Kurt, causing him to jump in surprise before turning and finding Wes standing there. Kurt was about to ask how he knew, but Wes answered it before he had a chance. "You think I can't get a secret out of David?" Wes asked with a laugh. And Kurt was about to make another, 'With comments like that, it's no wonder people think you're dating' when the master of ceremonies voice came on over the speakers introducing Blaine Anderson.

Kurt found himself moving to stage left, and watched as the curtain rose illuminated the dark stage, where Blaine was sitting at a piano. The applause from the audience died down, and Kurt watched breathlessly as Blaine began singing.

"**Everyone's around, no words are coming now.  
>And I can't find my breath, can we just say the rest with no sound."<strong>

Kurt listened to the the first few lines and found himself debating whether or not he even wanted to go up there. Blaine's eyes remained on his instrument but his voice went through the auditorium.

"**And I know this isn't enough, I still don't measure up.  
>And I'm not prepared, sorry is never there when you need it." <strong>

But as he listen to Blaine sing the rest of the verse, that so suited how Kurt was feeling at that exact moment, he found his feet moving him onto the stage and his mouth opening to harmonize on the chorus.

"_**And now I do want you know I'll hold you up above everyone.  
>And I do want you know I think you'd be good to me,<br>And I'd be so good to you."**_

Blaine turned at the sound of another voice, and his eyes widened slightly when he saw Kurt slowly walking towards him. David had been right about Blaine though, he didn't lose his composure, even when Kurt sat down beside him on the piano bench.

"**I would."**

"I'm sorry." Kurt had whispered quietly before placing his hands on the piano and beginning to sing his verse, glancing up at Blaine as often as he could.

"_Thought I saw a sign, somewhere between the lines.  
>Maybe it's me, maybe I only see, <em>_**what I want**__."_

Whenever Kurt glanced up at Blaine he found the other boy looking back at him. A confused by intense look in his eyes. And when Blaine joined in with him, and Kurt felt a chill run down his spine at the powerful other voice.

"_**And I do want you know I'll hold you up above everyone.  
>And I do want you know I think you'd be good to me<br>And I'd be so good to you."**_

Both hands were now on the piano and the voices were blended together, but Kurt couldn't hear how he or Blaine really sounded anymore. They were playing the notes on the piano and singing the words, but Kurt could only focus on Blaine. And from the way Blaine was looking back, he thought it might be mutual.

"_I can't be without you."_

Kurt found himself singing that line instead of Blaine, blushing slightly as he noticed what he had done.

The song ended with the repetition of the line 'I'd be good to you' and soon nothing could be heard over the audience.

* * *

><p>When the applause died down, both Kurt and Blaine left the stage slightly out of breath. He felt an arm grab onto his own and pull him towards an area backstage that wasn't very crowded.<p>

"What's all that about?" Blaine asked as soon as they were relatively alone and things had quieted down. Once Blaine asked that, Kurt wished he had prepared something to explain his behaviour. But alas, he hadn't, and began to fumble over words.

"I was trying to a-apologize. For the other day," Kurt offered, "I'm sorry. I was rea-really rude to you. You don't deserve that." Kurt glanced at Blaine to see him frowning slightly.

"No I don't." Blaine agreed, in a less than impressed voice. "I'm really getting whiplash from these mood swings."

"I shouldn't have spoken to you like that. You really have been so good to me and I'd really like the chance to make it up to you." Kurt admitted, knowing that Blaine deserved people to treat him well. Blaine, however, didn't look overly impressed or forgiving from the apology.

"What's different? How do I know that things will change? Cause, this isn't the first time you've snapped at me." And again, Kurt knew Blaine had a point. He had made it a habit of going back and forth with his moods, his attitude and his feelings like a pendulum. But he really did want to try to change.

"Because I'm tired of acting this way. I don't want to push people away anymore, if it hurts them too." Kurt whispered, so softly that he wasn't sure that Blaine had even heard him. People were rushing around them, but Kurt couldn't see them. His eyes were focused on floor, he knew if he looked up tears would start to fall and Kurt didn't want Blaine to see that. "I never use to push people away. I was fine and comfortable letting people in. But then... Everything... Life... I just," Kurt could hardly get the words out because he felt as if he had no air left in his lungs. He was terrified to lose one more person, especially someone like Blaine. "I'm sorry." Kurt whispered again, glancing quickly at Blaine to see he was standing still with an unreadable look on his face.

He was debating just walking away and leaving it at that, when a pair of strong arms pulled him into a hug. This was first hug Kurt had gotten since he transferred from McKinley. The first hug in a really long time that wasn't attached to a bad memory or tragedy.

"I get it, Kurt. You were hurt by your past." Blaine's voice was steady. "_Bullying_…it…does a lot of damage to kids." As Blaine said the word bullying, it was obvious to Kurt that he knew it was more than just his tormented high school years, but it also seemed as if he didn't want to push the issue.

They held onto each other a few moments longer. Blaine's arms wrapped tight around Kurt's chest and Kurt holding tightly onto Blaine's waist. Kurt wasn't sure how long they had been holding onto each other, but they were both reluctant to let go. And when they finally did Blaine's face had a small frown on it.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked. Blaine's eyes were looking anywhere other than Kurt's.

"You know I like you, Kurt." Blaine replied, sounding almost embarrassed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I like you too, Blaine. I really want to be friends." Kurt replied, moving his eyes somewhat frantically in order to catch Blaine's. "I know it's hard to believe that because of the way I've acted... But..."

"But what I'm trying to tell you," Blaine's voice was soft when he interrupted Kurt and he glanced up and caught Kurt's eye before continuing. "Is that I _like _you, more than a friend." Kurt felt his cheeks flush and his heart began to pound. Sure, he had assumed that Blaine had a small crush or infatuation for him but he had still never been told by a boy that he was liked. And especially not by one he found himself liking back.

"I don't know what to say." Was all Kurt could say, except for the part of his mind that was screaming '_I like you, too_'. "I don't know what I'm doing." Kurt admitted with a self-pitying laugh.

"Neither do I." Blaine reminded him with a small smile that grew slightly larger when Kurt took his hand for a moment.

"Do you think I could…_try_…being a friend first?" Kurt asked honestly as both sets of eyes glanced down to their joined hands and then back up at each other.

"I'd like that." Blaine replied as he gave the hand he was holding a light squeeze.

**Good? Bad? Ugly? Was it a decent song choice? Please review they were all so nice last time! Also I really love it when you guys tell me what you're liking/not liking about the story and what you would like to see, so please feel free to do that :)**


End file.
